swd6rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Galaxy in 151ABY
The galaxy has changed significantly since the end of the last Sith-Imperial war. Many factions now divide the vast regions of the galaxy - from the Alliance, the Imperial Remnant, the Sith Empire, the Chiss, the Hutts, the Corporate Sector, the Vong and the Ssi-Ruuk all hold significant territories, as do independent Sith Lords and a new contender to the Core - the AI Federation... The Core The Core is a mess of conflicting factions. Since the end of the Sith-Imperial war the Alliance, the Imperial Remnant and the Hutts allied in the Grand Senate on Coruscant. After an initial rough patch with the AI Federation, they have also been included in the Senate. Since Kun returned and took control of Coruscant, the Senate has moved to New Alderaan in the Alliance territories. The Sith still control some of the more strategic worlds in the Core. Corellia has finally revolted and is once more rejoining the Alliance. Onderon has been invaded and occupied by Kun and Empress Teta maintain a peace with Krayyt's One Sith in order to continue their partial independence. The Corporate Sector continues to sell to all sides to avoid being embroiled too heavily in the conflict. Munnilist, the home of the banking clans, is a major world which remains independent from all factions. Byss and Bastion are the central worlds of the Imperial Remnant and despite many assaults, even the Sith have failed to storm and take control of them. The Inner Rim A densely populated area of space that was fist colonized in the early years of the Republic. It is now as much of a mess as the Core Sector, as various powers struggle to keep control of the precious trade resources available in this rich, prosperous sector of space. Many worlds have managed to remain independent from the war by not taking sides and attempting to remain neutral. Hutt Space Hutt Space is largely untamed and wild, with the majority of the systems coming under partial control of pirates and outlaws. What authority the Hutts do hold over each world is usually limited to what is directly within their power, leaving the colonies to regulate themselves. The Alliance has established footholds in this sector, adding to the security of the alliance with the Hutts whilst the Sith, Corporations and the Imperial Remnant have a few outposts as well. The Corporate Sector The Corporate Sector avoided devastation during the last war by forming a conglomerate for defensive purposes. However, the Sith won the war and for ten years abused their financial position and ran up impossible debts with the corporations. When it came for these debts to be repaid, the Sith defaulted and spiraled the galaxy into an economic decline. Many ancient corporations now struggle to make ends meet. The Mid Rim This sector was brought under Emperor Palpatine's New Order during the stage of galactic expansion following the Clone Wars. What had been a relatively peaceful area of space was thrown into the height of the galactic civil war and has suffered since. It is now a mess of independent worlds, Sith, Imperial and Alliance as well as independent Sith Lords occupying several worlds. The Slice Sector The Slice - so named as it represents the slice the Sith cut out of the galaxy in their charge for the core. Most of the worlds in this sector felt their bite, not least the Alliance Capital on New Alderaan. Drommund Kas and Korriban both lie on the edge of this sector, making it the most densely defended sector in the galaxy. The independent worlds in this sector are a variety of barely developed worlds, mining colonies and renegades. The renegade Sith Lord Darth Dumas holds Naga Adonis. Other worlds of note: Naboo. The Outer Rim The Outer Rim is home to a variety of factions, the strongest of which are the Sith. The Tion Cluster is one of the most heavily defended areas in the galaxy and has already spawned one Death Star for the One Sith Empire. The systems closer to the core hold little strategic value and have been largely ignored. Mandalore remains a mess of civil war and infighting between clans. Other planets of note: Yavin IV Chiss Territory Chiss Territory is very insular. They do not take kindly to idle travelers and people passing through their territory. Wild Space is filled with pirate groups and renegades, always threatening the stability of the Chiss colonies. Vong Territory Vong Territory is currently expanding into the Ssi-Ruuvi territory. Their war was started when the Ssi-Ruuk attempted to test their technology on the Vong and incorporate captured Vong warriors into the soul machines. The Vong reacted by unleashing their full force into the Ssi-Ruuk and are now pressing in on their capital, having cut it off from its colonies. Wild Space This area of space is completely ungoverned as is prone to pirate raiders, nomadic barbarian space faring species and a variety of natural and unnatural anomalies that plague space farers and explorers who feel brave enough to enter it. Most people avoid the sector, whilst the Chiss and Vong create bulwarks against the sudden and aggressive attacks that come from the species of that sector. Federation Territory Little is known of the Federation and their systems. They emerged onto the galaxy a few hundred years ago as a symbiosis between a lizard species and an AI. It then encountered another artificial intelligence some time over a hundred years ago and has expanded rapidly since. Dark Space Following the Sith exile from the Jedi Order, they wandered the stars, following their instinct to reach this sector of space. The Stygian Calderra Nebula makes an excellent natural defence against invaders of this sector and consequently many Sith Worlds have escaped persecution and attack for thousands of years by remaining unnoticed in this area. Ziost is one of the most important Sith Worlds and yet the rest of the galaxy knows almost nothing about it. Rim Sector Rim Sector is the area where the last Great Sith War was fought, with worlds recognizable from the era - many of which were devastated. Czerka corporation (a major player in that war) have a number of interests in this sector, including their technological capital. The Unknown Regions The inappropriately titled Unknown Regions were fist explored thousands of years ago by a variety of hyperspace navigators, trying to create trade lanes out to the Companion galaxies. Their failure was probably due to the hideous groups already present out there. The Nihil Retreat is a gigantic nebula that shields the mysterious and dangerous Sorcerers of Rhand, the former heads of the Imperial Church of the Darkside under Emperor Palpatine. Nothing is known about them since they cut themselves off from the galaxy again after Palpatine's defeat. Luke Skywalker is rumored to have hunted down and killed the last of their followers, but this is unconfirmed.